


Sports AU

by Madquinn13



Series: Doctor Mechanic Week [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know nothing about sports, but Wii Sports. So Tennis. Also The L Word mentioned tennis. And that Canadian TV show 15 Love that I used to watch. </p><p>Raven is a tennis star who gets injured during a match. Dr. Griffin is going to make her better than new. </p><p>Doctor Mechanic Week Day Two: Sports AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sports AU

It’s the semi finales. Raven is so close to winning. All she has to keep hitting the ball. Just keep swinging. She runs across the court, her shoe lace became undone, something she didn’t notice until it was too late, her foot steps and stays on a stray lace, Raven goes to move the one that is actually now stuck.

The announcer talks all through the match.

“Reyes runs to the side trying to get there first-oh my God Reyes is down. I have never seen a leg bend that way. Medics are rushing on the scene. This may be the end of Rocket Reyes.”

Raven can’t see anything through the pain. It’s a blinding kind of pain. She’s carried off and placed into an awaiting ambulance.

They give her something for the pain which knocks her out. The next thing she remembers she’s lying in a bed, tubes in her arms, one down her nose with a beautiful woman in a white coat standing before her.

“Who are you?” Raven asked looking the doctor up and down.

“I’m your doctor Raven. Don’t worry I’ll do everything I can to make sure you’re back to one hundred percent.” Abby promised.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

Raven had surgeries over and over again. Between them was physical therapy also spent with Doctor Griffin, Raven’s new favorite person in the world.

“How is your leg feeling today?” Dr. Griffin asked walking into the room, clipboard in hand.

“Restless. Can I start jogging?” She asked looking up at her doctor, batting her eye lashes.

“Not yet. Maybe a brisk walking pace around the hospital. We need you to take it easy so you can go back and get your title back.”

“We both know I’m never going to ever be that good again. I don’t think I ever was that good.”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll get psych down for a consult. I don’t know if I ever told you this before Raven, but I was fan of yours before we met. I’ve been to many of your matches, I was there that day. It was such a shame. Just a terrible accident.” Dr. Griffin explained.

“It wasn’t an accident.” Raven admitted. “Earlier that day, I didn’t knot them like I usually do. I notice it was undone. I caused all of it.” She admitted. “I peaked. I peaked and I knew it and I know that I can never get better. I was going to lose. I was getting weaker. Octavia wasn’t even sweating. She was dragging it out, toying with me.”

“So you faked an injury?”

“No. I caused an injury.” Raven huffed. “There is a difference. This way I go out on top and no one can accuse me of faking like Favor Hamilton. She faked it. I just allowed myself to be injured.” Raven watched the doctor leave the room and knew she needed to get used to this, to people not wanting to look at her or anything else. After knowing the truth that she would rather go out on an injury instead of a loser.

She was completely shocked when Dr. Griffin came back in with a wheelchair.

“We’re going for a ride. Get in.”

* * *

 

“Are you allowed to be taking me out of the hospital?” Raven asked from her spot in the passenger side of Dr. Griffin’s car.

“I’m chief of surgery. I can do whatever I want.” Dr. Griffin grinned. “Besides I will return you to it. Right now I know what you need and it is not available at the hospital.”

Dr. Griffin pulled into a gated community before going a little further into the suburb before pulling into a driveway.

“Who’s house is this?”

“Mine.” Abby got out of the car, went to the trunk, got the wheelchair out of the trunk and set it up before opening Raven’s door. “Come on I need to show you something that no one else has ever seen before.” Raven wanted to make a snappy remark but her leg was hurting her more than usual and she honestly didn’t want to risk insulting the doctor. Abby wheeled Raven in and led her into the study before moving a bookcase and showing a safe. Abby opened it and handed Raven a faded old envelope, on the front was the name Abigail Griffin.

Raven opened it and saw what it was. Practice SATs and MCATs. All with pitiful scores.

“I cheated. I knew the information but I’m terrible at tests. So I paid people to do them for me.” She admitted. “I know what you mean don’t worry. I understand it.”

* * *

 

It was months later but Abby spent all the time with Raven she could.

They kept playing Rummy.

“You are cheating.” Abby groaned watching Raven pick up the discard pile for the third time this hand.

“Nope.” Raven smirked before literally laying down on card, the last one in her hand. “Now If my math is correct, which of course it is, I just got pass the 2000 mark.”

“You did.” Abby sighed. “Fine. You can jog around the floor for one lap and one lap only.” Abby even held up one finger as proof. Raven grinned.

“Thank you.” Raven kissed Abby’s cheek before she started to lightly jog.

* * *

 

“I can go home?”

“You can go home.” Abby smiled. “You are officially no longer my patient.”

“So I won’t see you anymore?”

“I never said.” Abby smiled. “Now that you are no longer my patient, I can ethically do this.” Abby closed the small distance between herself and Raven, kissing the former athlete.

“Thank God, I’ve been wanting you to do that for months.” Raven breathed out, pressing her forehead against her.


End file.
